Alaska Worm vs Dead Eye
by mizucchizuchii
Summary: Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou, Fubuki dan Gouenji memiliki sebuah taruhan. taruhan apa itu?


**Alaska Worm vs Dead Eye**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Main Character: Endou Mamoru, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Yuuto Kidou, Gouenji Shuuya, Yuuto Kidou**

**Disclaimer: Level-5, tapi karena bubur sudah menjadi bubur dan gameover(?) menjadi Level-1 #yangbenerwoi!**

**Story by: Achira1412**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo, Abal, Garing, yang lain cari sendiri**

**=Perhatian=**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. OK! :P**

Hari pagi yang sepi dan tenang. Burung masih mengorok di sarangnya yang nyaman di atas pohon. Matahari berjerawat yang duet bernyanyi "Best Day Ever" dengan si celana kotak Spongebob pun belum tampak. Di jalan gang gang Hijau, tampak seorang anak lelaki memiliki jambul khatulistiwa yang maju ke depan(?) yaitu Endou Mamoru. Cowo kerencoret imutcoret yang memiliki semangat bermain sepak bola ini sedang bersungut2 kesal seperti setan kesambet kunti #opo.

"Cih, ini semua gara-gara Okaa-san!" gerutunya saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Di saat memorial yang tidak menyenangkan itu terdengar suara cantik indah nan merdu memanggil Endou.

"Endou-kun! Endoou-kuun!" Merasa dirinya dipanggil ( oleh Yang Maha Kuasa #plak) dia pun menoleh. Set(?)! Dijumpainya gadiscoret anak lelaki berambut biru yang berkilauan. Begitu indah yang spontan membuat mata Endou meleleh.

"Ohayou, Endou-kun!" sapa nya ramah dengan senyum semangatnya seperti di lagu SM*SH. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"O- Ohayou Kaze-kun" sapa Endou dengan gelagapan mirip ikan. Wait, ikan.. Ikan.. Ada apa dengan ikan? #plang#. (malahnyambungkeikan).

"Tidak kesamber petir dan kesambet setan, tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi?" tanya Kazemaru yang heran, kapten pemalas ini #dilempar# bisa berangkat sepagi ini. Catatan rekor berangkatnya yang paling pagi adalah 06:59:59:99 dan itu membuat cowo ini heran setengah mati mirip di lagu Rhoma Irama.

"Ini gara2 Okaa-san" jawab Endou dengan ketus.

"Hei hei, pagi2 gni udah nesu2(?) kayak mbah2 kekurangan duit.. Ceritakan saja lah lan ojo nesu-nesu"

"Begini ceritanya.."

**FLASHBACK: ON!**

"_Endoou! Cepat bangun! Mandi lalu sarapan! Liat jam dong udah pukul berapa nih!" teriakan itu spontan membuat Endou gudeg ½ mati (dibaca budeg)._

"_Iya bentaar!" Endou malah menyumpel kepalanya dengan sebuntel(?) gombal (gembel #plak). Karena sudah emosi tingkat gunung merapi dan akan meletus sampai ke Krakatau(?) spontan saja Ibu Endou bertambah marah._

"_CEPAT BANGUN ANAK MALAS! Kau ini setiap malam selalu baca "Sukino Kiyer2 magazine"! ampe tengah malam yang ga bolong. Cepetaan!" Sekarang Ibu Endou malah membangunkan Endou menggunakan toa dekat masjid Baiturrahman(?) #woiwoi#_

"_Iya2! Bawel" ketus Endou (anak yang sudah sangat diajar, jangan ditiru)_

**FLASHBACK: OFF!'**

"So.. Sou ka" hanya 2 kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Kazemaru karena hampir sweatdrop tingkat Kaligarang mendengar cerita Endou yang panjang lebar tinggi alas jajar genjang sama dengan isosceles(?) #woiwoi.

"Benar-benar merepotkaan!" sekarang gayanya sok mirip Naruto Uzumaki, yang tadinya blo'on sekarang tambah blo'on gara2 niru gayanya Naru *dihajar Endou*.

"Yah, apa boleh buat.. Beras sudah menjadi nasi(?)" kata Kazemaru santai dengan peribahasanya yang aneh itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat ke sekolah bersama2 dengan perasaan gado2(?).

Sesampainya di ruang kelas mereka yang benar-benar sepi tapi tidak kosong itu mereka berdua hanya duduk-duduk saja dengan nyantai. Di kelas itu terdapat 3 anak gaje nan aneh bin olaf(?) itu #woi#.

"Tumben dateng pagi, Endou" kata seorang dari mereka yang berambut mirip Alm. Mbah Surip dan terkenal di Antartika (kalangan para pinguin). Siapa lagi kalau bukan JUDE SHARAP *dibantai* Maksud, Yuuto Kidou .

"Iya, Kapten seperti aku kan harus berangkat pagi! IYA TIDAK!" Mata Endou memancarkan listrik 10.000 volt dari PLN #woi. Semua yang melihat kelakuannya hanya meringis, menunjukkan gigi mereka yang baru sikatan pakai pepsodent dengan ayah dika dan andi(?). #plang

"Dasar, tidak berubah sama sekali" kata anak gaje yang 1 lagi, rambutnya berwarna putih karena dia PKN L SPH (Pikun Lan Sepuh #plak) dan mirip es krim.. atau bawang? Atau es krim rasa bawang? Ya gataulah, yang pasti anak itu bernama Gouenji Shuuya.

"Hahaha" tawa kecil yang shota itu keluar dari mulut anak shota, pembuat es serut prfoesional sekampung dan digemari para cewe, dari anak2, mbak2, ibu2, mbah2 dan buyut2(?). Siapa lagi kalau Gebuki Shirou #digebukin beneran# maksudnya, Fubuki Shirou! Yaya itu maksudku ^^" .

"Ngomong2, kalian lagi ngrumpi apaan nih?" tanya Kazemaru mengalihkan perhatian dari kegajean kapten mereka.

"Ini, mbahas kaset Alaska Worm vs Dead Eye part 5 sudah rilis atau belum. Itu kan part terakhir" kata Kidou.

"Menurutmu yang bakalan menang siapa?" tanya Fubuki.

"Dead Eye"

"Alaska Worm"

"Wormy" mendengar jawaban Endou, semua hanya cengo.

"Kenapa? Menurutku Wormy bakalan menang" jawab Endou dengan tampang tidak berdosa yang padahal dosanya begitu banyak . Mendengar jawabannya, semua tertawa terbahak2.

"Hey! Memang apa yang lucu?"

"Ahahaha.. Tidak ada tidak ada.." jawab Kazemaru sambil tertawa. Endou hanya mengembungkan pipi sebesar balon udara yang di lapangan Garuda(?). Tawa ke-4 anak gaje nan aneh bin olaf(?) buatan level 5 itu pun membuat kelas gempa sampai ke atap2(?).

"Teman-teman!" teriak seseorang dari balik jeruji (woiwoi), maksud Author dari balik pintu. Siapakah gerangan? Ah, pasti kunti *dihajar orangnya*. Semua perhatian tertuju kepada sumber suara itu.

"Aki? Ada apa?" tanya Gouenji.

"Ada band *plak* maksud ada berita mengesankan dan menghebohkan di seluruh olaf(?) di dunia" kata Aki dengan semangat.

"Apa itu? Namamu akan menjadi 'Aki gs Astra' ya?" tebak Endou asal-asalan.

"Banca'an dong" seru Fubuki.

"Bukan! Sekolah kita akan mengadakan Festival di Raimon! F-E-S-T-I-V-A-L" ujar Aki sambil mengeja kalimat tadi. Seperti cik gu yang mengajarkan Ijat cara membaca AYAM #nyasar.

"hooo" mereka spontan hanya mengucapkan kata itu secara serempak.

"Hanya itu?"

"Festival itu.. apa?" tanya Endou dengan muka polos. Semua yang mendengarnya gubrak seperti hentakan paskibra yang di aba2(?).

"Festival itu,.. aku juga tidak tau" jawab Aki. Spontan saja, mereka kembali gubrak season 2 yang kali ini lebih parah.

"Ampun dah, kalian ini ndeso atau ndeso sih? Festival aja ga tau" kata Kazemaru dengan sedikit kesal.

"yah maklum, aku kan ga tau"

"Festival itu, yang kayak di TV2 gitu!" kata Kidou menjelaskan.

"Di TV2? Apakah kayak, Kemilau Pinta Sarmila?"

"Itu sinetron!" teriak Kidou dengan emosi.

"Festival itu kayak sebuah perayaan, di situ ada berbagai macam atraksi.. masa ga pernah liat Avatar sih! #oponyambungnya" jelas Gouenji.

"Aku Aang hater" jawab Endou santai.

"Jadi kapan festivalnya?" tanya Kidou mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lusa.. yasudah, aku Cuma mau nyampein itu doang.. Jya ne~" Aki pergi dan lenyap begitu saja bagaikan "Sulap si Amazing Kunti".

"Ikut aah!" seru Kazemaru bersemangat. Anggota dari Inazuma All Star itu mengubah pembicaraan dari Alaska Worm menjadi Festival. Yah maklum, cah kene omahe kono (Translete: anak sini rumahnya sana). Akan tetapi..

"Oh ya! Kita taruhan sesuatu yuk!" ajak Kidou.

"Taruhan apa?"

**Festival Time~ **

Endou dkk berangkat ke Festival yang sudah direncanakan mereka semenjak pengumuman adanya festival. Yang semula rencana mereka itu membeli kaset Alaska Worm vs Dead Eye part 5 berubah menjadi pergi ke festival yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya, tujuan dan garansi nya berapa tahun. Dengan menggunakan odong2 sang Author yang dibajak oleh mereka2 ini, akhirnya mulai berangkat.

"Hei, menurutmu ntar Festivalnya gimana?" tanya Endou dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu dan berbobot seperti biasanya.

"Festival ya festival" jawab Gouenji dingin, sedingin es antartika di kutub sono.

"Aah Gouenji.."

"Semoga ada ikan bakar" harap Kazemaru. Wait, Ikan.. Semua hening mendengar kata ikan.

"Memang ada apa dengan ikan?" kata Endou memecah celengan (maksudnya keheningan).

"Ikan kan yang itu apanamanya, yang di TV2 itu" tanya Fubuki dengan ngaconya.

"Iklan itu" jawab Kidou santai.

"Hmm.. Ikan itu kan yang.."

"Pelikan!" potong Endou sebelum Fubuki menyelesaikan kata2nya. Tiba2 hening kemudian, semua mata tertuju pada pembuat es serut profesional ini.

"hehe! Gimana? Bener kan?"

"Perasaan jawabannya Iman kok jadi Pelikan?" pikir Fubuki. Endou hanya tertawa ngakak, sedangkan yang lain hanya nolah noleh dengan muka bingung mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bergurau sendau dengan omongan gaje mereka yang membuat Author cengo. Sesampainya di festival, ke-5 anak ini mulai bergaje dan bergila riang yang mengingat bahwa kewarasan mereka masih tingkat rendah. Yaah, namanya juga dapet beasiswa "BEBAS SEBELUM WARAS" dari RSJ.

~SKIP AJA~ #plang

Mereka kembali bertemu di sebuah titik fokus(?) dan membicarakan keasikan mereka tentang festival.

"Eh Kalian~! Tadi kalian ngapain aja?" tanya Endou setengah berteriak karena ramainya suasana.

"Main doang, nangkep ikan, tembak pakai pistol air dan lain lain" jawab Kidou

"Kalau aku Cuma liat2 aja dan cari boneka buat Yuuka" jawab Gouenji yang jawabannya paling cool down(?).

"Aku pastinya cari es serut!" Seru Fubuki bersemangat.

"Kalau aku sih, makan banyak2! Ada Batagor, sate, siomay, gado2 danlain2" (?) pamer Endou.

"Kalau kau ngapain Kaze?" tanya Fubuki penasaran. Kaze tidak merespon.

"Kaze? WOI!" teriakan Endou menggunakan toa yang ia pinjam dari mamanya berhasil mengagetkan Kazemaru.

"I.. Iya!" jawab Kazemaru.

"Kau kenapa sih kok bengong?" Kidou heran.

"Tadi saat aku berjalan, aku melihat sesuatu.. banget(?)" kata kazemaru gelagapan.

"He~? Apa itu?" mereka ber4 bertanya secara serempak.

"Tadi aku melihat ada TV yang menyiarkan kaset Dead Eye vs Alaska Worm ke-5. Lalu,.. Pe- pemenangnya.."

"PEMENANGNYA SIAPA!" mereka sungguh penasaran bagaikan lagu bang Rhoma Irama.

"Pemenangnya... Wormy..." Semua yang mendengar kata Kazemaru itu pingsan membatu kecuali Endou. Endou hanya menari-nari ala Iwak Peyek di OVJ. Sebenernya kenapa? O.o

**FLASHBACK: ON!**

"_Taruhan apa?" tanya Endou._

"_Nanti setelah pulang dari festival, kita beli kaset Alaska Worm vs Dead Eye part 5. Dan kita taruhan siapa pemenangnya! Yang kalah ntar nraktir di RaiRaken" seru Kidou._

"_Setuju!" semua berteriak._

"_Aku Dead Eye" Kazemaru mengatakan duluan._

"_Sama dengan Kazemaru" kata Kidou._

"_Aku pastinya Alaska Worm" jawab Gouenji dengan percaya diri._

"_Aku juga! Aku juga Alaska Worm!" seru Fubuki._

"_Aku.. Wormy" Endou menjawab. Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Endou._

"_Mana mungkin wormy menang!" ejek Kazemaru._

"_Yasudah! Liat saja nanti!"_

**FLASHBACK: OFF!**

**THE END ?**

**Gaje kan? ;-;**

**Maaf nih, klo kurang lucu. Author lagi stress soalnya.**

**Thanks for read and Please review w**


End file.
